Hades
Hades is a Greek god, the son of Kronos and Rhea. He is married to Persephone and they live in the Underworld in his palace. He is the father of Melinoe as well as the demigods Miles Vaughan and Hal James. Series Hades is featured in the following series: * Camp Trinity * Defenders of the Duat * Demigod Quest * Hellbound Early Life Hades was eaten by his father, Kronos, because Kronos didn't want his children to overthrow him. He was freed by his brother, Zeus, who later became king of the gods and denied Hades a seat on Olympus and more or less shunned him. As a result, Hades typically stayed out of the Olympian business and allowed the gods to pretend he wasn't part of the family. He married Persephone after tricking her into having to stay in the Underworld for six months out of the year, and generally, they are happily married and love each other. He is only known to have cheated on her twice. Hellbound N/A Camp Trinity N/A Defenders of the Duat N/A Demigod Quest N/A Personality He is usually a very distant, moody man who doesn't show his emotions. He typically seems a little bit like he doesn't care, but he actually does very much. While all of the gods care about their children, Hades is the only one of the Olympians who specifically broke the rules and resurrected his son in the Tartarus War. Appearance Hades usually appears as about fifty or sixty years old, only about 5'8 or so, and with graying brown hair and brown eyes. He usually dresses in black jeans and a white shirt with a black coat or a black leather jacket. Powers * Immortality * Darkness * Shadows * Life * Death * Greek Fire * Sensing and Hearing Heart Beats * Immunity to Dangers of the Underworld * Invisibility * Minor Cold Manipulation * Teleportation * Summoning Skeletons * Sensing the Dead * Sensing Monsters * Reanimating Dead Bodies * Night Vision * Knowledge of Death Traps Magical Items * Bident * Helm of Darkness Magical Pets or Companions * Cerberus, the three-headed dog Love Interests * Persephone--wife * Sara James--lover, mother of his son * Mrs. Vaughan--lover, mother of his son Friends and Enemies * Tartarus, Thanatos, Ra (enemies) Trivia * Hades gave Hal his sword when he was five. ** He didn't know how old Hal was and thought he was seven, when he was actually almost six. * He resurrected Hal in the Tartarus War. ** As a punishment, he spent six months in Tartarus. * He picked the name Hal because it meant army ruler. * He told Sara that if she didn't give Hal up for adoption, she would die and he would lead the army of the enemy. ** This came to pass on Hal's fifth birthday, when Sara was killed, and then eleven years later when he is sixteen and is being controlled by Ra and is technically the enemy.